Face the facts, your in love
by He who fades into the wind
Summary: what do you get when Kevins family wins a trip on a cruise, but pets aren't allowed. you end up with a love story and a villian who helps bring the lovers even closer
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own ****no**** portion of the material I write about.**

**Note: In this story Kevin's parents know who Krypto is. Also I will begin to abbreviate names as the story progresses **

**Let me tell you a story. The story of two lovers who's friends helped bring them together, but can there love over come a villain's plot.**

Krypto had just gotten back from patrol with streaky and had settled down in his dog house to sleep.

"Hey Krypto, guess what." Kevin said to his sleeping friend.

Krypto was half asleep and but answered. "what." he said with a yawn.

"We won an all expense paid cruise." Kevin said

At this point Krypto was wide awake. "That's great, you guy's need a vacation."

"So do you." replied Kevin

"Sadly the cruise doesn't allow pets on the ship." Kevin's mother said walking into the backyard.

"Darn, sorry Krypto." Kevin said

"It OK, the life of a super hero leaves little time for a vacation." Krypto said. It was true he had only one day off from patrols and that was tomorrow.

"So were are you going to stay for the next two weeks?" Kevin's mother asked.

"I'll stay with DogStars." Krypto replied happily, mostly because he was in love with Brainy Barker and would use any excuse to be close to her.

**Meanwhile, on the DogStar's ship…**

It was an R&R day for DogStars and while everyone else was sharing story's of past adventures Brainy and Mammoth Mutt(who had become good friends over time) were talking in the kitchen and enjoying some tea.

"So how have you Husky Tusky been doing, now that you two are dating?" Brainy asked.

"Good. So do you have your eye on someone?" Mammoth Mutt replied.

"I'll admit I like someone, but as for his name, no." Brainy replied taking a sip of tea.

"Superdog." Mammoth Mutt replied with a devilish smile.

Brainy coughed a little after spitting out her tea and then look around the room.

"How did you know." She asked

"You always sigh when you see him for one, and always try to be next to him." MM replied

"Please don't tell the others, I don't won't Krypto to know how I feel yet." Brainy replied

"Fine." she replied as the others walked in.

"what's fine?" asked Hotdog

"Oh, nothing." replied the two and took a sip of tea as the others shrugged and went to the table…except MM and Husky who had left the room to talk.

"Your never going to believe who Brainy likes." MM said.

"Krypto." He replied.

"How did you know?" she asked

"Because…" He looked around "Krypto is in love with Brainy." he replied

"your kidding." She replied shocked

"No…he said he feel in love the moment he saw her." he replied

"But let me guess…like Brainy, he doesn't won't her to know yet." MM replied rolling her eyes.

"We have to get them to admit there feelings to each other. Wait I have an idea." Husky replied and began to walk down the hall and tell his plan to MM.

**Back at Krypto's house…**

"So can you handle all the small crimes for two weeks streaky." Krypto asked his friend and he put on his space helmet.

"No prob, K dog" Streaky said

"see you later streaky." Krypto said to his friend and head off to the DogStar's ship.

"Hello any body…here." he said walking into walking into the control room.

"Just me" Brainy said looking calm, but really wishing she could tackle Krypto and kiss him.

"Hello." Krypto said walking up next to her at the control panel, his heart racing because Brainy was the most beautiful dog he'd ever seen.

"I was wondering if I could stay here a few weeks while Kevin and his family go on vacation." Krypto asked about to have a heart attack.

"Of course…you can stay with me." Brainy said again looking calm.

"Won't the others begin to assume certain thing." Krypto said looking around

"There problem, not ours" she said looking at him

Krypto just smiled and said "Good point." and they both laughed

Then Husky and MM walked in and saw the two sitting together, laughing.

"Hello, what do we have here." Husky asked walking up.

"One of those…you'd have to be hear, moments" Krypto said and he Brainy smiled at each other.

"Will anyway, can you call everyone up here." MM asked

"Certainly." Brainy replied picking up the mic. "could every one please come to the bridge." she said into the mic.

5 minutes later every one was on the bridge.

"Why'd you call us up here." Hotdog asked

"I can answer that." MM replied

"Husky and I are getting married." she said

Everyone began to clap and Krypto gave a whistle then continued clapping. Once everything settled down. Husky began to speak.

"I was wondering…" He turned to Krypto "would you be my best man?" he asked

"It would be an honor." Krypto replied

"And Brainy…" MM asked "would you be my maid of honor."

"It would be my pleasure." Brainy replied

"So who's going to be the speaker of the peace." Hotdog asked.

"Why not Bat Hound, he is ordained." Krypto replied

"Really?" Brainy asked

"He's prepared for anything." Krypto said

"Ok…well leave the rest of the plans for tomorrow" MM replied with a yawn.

"I'm a little tried." she continued

"I think we all are." Krypto said

After saying that every one walked to there rooms Husky and MM still slept in separate rooms until they could move a larger bed into one of the rooms. And everyone was a bit puzzled as to why Krypto went into Brainy's room, but everyone was to tired to care at that moment.

Brainy already had an extra bed laid out for the times she and Mammoth Mutt would talk.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Krypto said and Brainy began to blush.

"Your welcome." she said as each settled into their respective beds.

"Good night Brainy." Krypto said with a smile that made her heart melt.

"Good night Krypto." she replied still blushing.

And after that both fell asleep things should have been fine the rest of the night, but half way through the night brainy began to have nightmares. Krypto began to stir after Brainy started to talk in her sleep.

"Eh…what's going on." Krypto said blinking his eyes and looking around the room.

"run, run…have to run." Brainy said in her sleep.

"Brainy…are you ok?" he asked

"run, run…have to run." Brainy said again. At this point Krypto knew she was asleep and having a nightmare.

Krypto then walked over to her, and 2 seconds later she awoke in fear a looked around the room in a cold sweat. She saw only Krypto stand next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned at what had scared her.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." she replied

"Do you need anything?" he asked in a soft tone that comforted her.

"Actually…there is something. She hesitated to finish.

"What?" Krypto asked

"Can lay down next to me for the rest of the night?" she said slightly embarrassed by her request

Krypto smiled and laid down next to her.

"If you ever need anything…I'll always be there." he said making her heart melt. Then she did something that he didn't expect. She kissed him, a brief, but passionate kiss.

"Thank you." she said laying her head down nest to his and then they both fell asleep again and this time the nightmares faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**We left off with Krypto and Brainy sharing a bed. Let's continue**.

It was morning on the DogStar ship and Hotdog had gotten up early, like usual, to get in his morning work out before going to the kitchen to cook breakfast. After his work out, Hotdog cooked everyone a hardy meal of eggs and bacon. Right on queue as he finished the last plate, everyone walked in…everyone but Krypto and Brainy.

"Hey…where's Krypto and Brainy?" Hotdog asked

"I don't know." replied Bulldog

"Me either." said Tail Terrier

"I saw Krypto follow Brainy to her room." MM said with a smirk.

At this point, everyone either choked on the food or went slack jawed, except MM and Husky.

"Well some one should go tell them that breakfast is ready." Hotdog said still slightly shocked, but heading for the door.

**Meanwhile, in** **Brainy's room…**

Brainy stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She found that Krypto and her were laying on there sides. Krypto's paws were wrapped around her and she knew why. Late last night she began to stir as the nightmares returned and Krypto then pulled her close and wrapped his paws around her. She felt safer when he did this. She knew he would never take advantage of her; she was right by all accounts to. Plus she could feel his heart beat, it was exactly in rhythm with hers. She smiled at this and faded to dream once more.

However Hotdog was outside her room wondering if he should wake them. He decided it was best to do so and went in. but when he saw Brainy sleeping in Krypto's paws. He was shock that they were actually sleeping like this; Brainy wasn't one to show how she felt. He then ran back to the Kitchen.

"You guy are never going to believe what I saw." Hotdog said and then described the scene to them.

After he had finished, MM fainted and everyone else was slack jawed.

**Back in Brainy's room…**

Both of them woke up after Hotdog left.

"Well good morning beautiful." Krypto said looking at the dog in his paws and smiling at him

She said nothing, she simply kissed him, only this time it was a long, passionate kiss and both of them at that point knew how the other felt. No words need, they both said it with that one kiss.

Once they broke off, they smiled at each other. "We should go have breakfast." she said slightly disappointed they couldn't just stay there and they both headed for the kitchen.

When they walked in every one just stared, but neither seemed to notice or care at all. They just grabbed there plate walked over to a table and began to discuss how the bride and grooms wedding plans differed.

Everyone one was shocked that they could be having such an idle conversation after the scene Hotdog had described, but they did. Sharing laughs and smiles the whole time.

"So are you going to throw a bachelorette party for MM?" Krypto asked.

"No…she said she wasn't one for parties of that nature." Brainy replied

"And what about Husky." she asked

"He said everyone he would like to invite would go over board at the party…so he told me not to bother." Krypto replied

"Maybe we could throw them both a wedding party that is toned back a bit." Brainy said

"That's a great idea…but who to invite?" Krypto replied

"Lets let the bride and groom decide who." Brainy replied

"That reminds me, I have to ask Bat hound if he would be the minister." Krypto said.

"I'll fly to Gotham after I check on Streaky…He may be one of the good guys, but he is still lazy." Krypto continued.

"Well I have some experiments to run in lab. Meet back here for dinner?" She asked

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Krypto replied as both set their plates in the sink and headed off to perform their respective duties. The other DogStars were still somewhat puzzled, but realized it was none of there business and went about the day as best the could, still wondering what had happened last night to let both of there follow heroes let down the barriers to their hearts.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey K dog, what's up." Streaky said as Krypto flew up alongside him.

"Just checking in and I also came to tell you that MM and Husky are getting married." Krypto said with a smirk.

"Well how about that. Congrats to the happy couple. So when's the date set?" Streaky replied.

I don't know. They haven't decided yet, but I'll tell you when I know." Krypto said.

Well, I have to go ask Bat hound if he'll be the minister." Krypto said flying of as Streaky waved.

**In Gotham…**

Krypto went to Wayne manor and knock on the front door with his paw. Alfred came to the door and opened it.

"Yes." He said looking down and seeing that it was Krypto, let him in.(most heroes know that there animal counter parts conduct business with each other.)

"Bat hound is in the Bat cave." Alfred said unlocking the entrance to the cave and letting Krypto enter before closing it.

Batman was at the computer and after a quick glance to see who in was he continued his hound however got up when he saw Krypto and walked over to him.

"Hello my old friend." Bat hound said.

"Hello, what's new." Krypto asked

"Well I'm dating Isis and Bat man is dating Cat women. They decided it was time to be heroes instead of villains." Bat hound said with his usual blank face as if he said something normal.

Krypto slightly shock at this but more so that Bat hound had actually told him, got right to the point of his being there. "On a similar note, I'm dating Brainy Barker and Husky and MM are getting married. They wanted you to be the minister."

"Just let me know when the date is…and give the happy couple my congratulations." Bat hound replied calmly.

"Mine as well." said Bat man turning around to face the to dogs

Both heroes turned and looked at him.

"You can understand us." Krypto asked

"Yes…since more and more animals are becoming heroes and/or villains, I've been building translators for other human heroes." Bat man replied

"Well, I'd say they work." Bat hound replied.

"Indeed." Bat man said turning around and continuing to work.

"Well I'd better go. Me and Brainy are the best man and maid of honor…respectively of course. And there are wedding details to attend to. Krypto said turning and heading to the exit.

"Stop by again sometime." replied Bat hound

"Will do." Krypto replied and left

**Meanwhile, on the DogStar's ship…**

Brainy was running experiments in her lab when MM walked in…finally awake after fainting.

"Hello." Brainy said looking at some test results on the large screen of the computer.

"Hello." MM replied with a devilish smile.

"So Hotdog went to wake you and Krypto up this morning and…saw how you and Krypto had spent the night, and well…" MM stopped waiting to see how Brainy would react.

Brainy turned and glanced at MM with a smirk and slight laugh.

"Oh my god." MM said excitedly. "You and Krypto."

"Yeah…we both let the other know how we felt." Brainy said.

"So…how was it?" MM asked.

"How was what." Brainy asked in response.

"You know…**How was it." **MM ask will another devilish smile.

"MM…We have not done that!…yet." Brainy replied with a shock and then a smile as she thought about it.

"Hey…I heard a "yet" at the end there." MM replied

"I have no idea what your talking about." Brainy replied with a smirk and both began to laugh.

**This is where our scene fades to black and you wait for the next update.**


End file.
